Stay with Me
by ImogenSapphire
Summary: A SasuNaru piece. When Sasuke passes away, Naruto has no other wish than to bring him back. Kyuubi made a proposal, but will Naruto take it? One-Shot


Stay With Me

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Don't take him! He's still alive dammit!"

"Shush, Naruto. Sasuke's going. He's going Naruto, You can't do anything…" His old teacher tried to silent the distraught boy.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, doesn't die, Sasuke, will not die, Sasuke will stay with me! He hasn't even killed Itachi yet! Dammit."

"Look, be quiet and I might let you see him." Iruka reasoned.

"Iruka sensei. Lemme go, Lemme go. Lemme see Sasuke." Naruto buried his head into Iruka's chest.

"Okay, Okay I will. Come on."

"Sasuke, are you really going to die? Sasuke tell me. Sasuke!" Naruto shook the almost lifeless body, only the unsteady beep of the machines told him that his lover and teammate was still alive. "I'll bring you back, I'll bring you back. Sasuke I'll bring you back."

"Shush Naruto, Shush. He going, at least let him know that you are happy."

"Sasuke, is dying Iruka – sensei! How can I be smiling?" The blond retorted.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke-kun is not dying in pain. Be happy, let the last words you tell him be those of joy." Iruka tried to smile, but it looked more like a wince.

"How? How? Iruka-sensei! How can you not feel anything!"Naruto span around and looked forlornly at his sensei, "How can you Iruka- sensei? How can you!" He broke down into sobs again. "I never told him the words he begged me to say. I never told him…"

"Shush, he knew you loved him. Naruto he knew, don't worry he knew." Iruka comforted the blond.

"Iruka- sensei, I… I didn't wish him to go and come back alive, I didn't tell him, I didn't tell him I cared this morning. Iruka- sensei, I didn't tell him."

Suddenly the beeping stopped and the bumps left the screen, replaced by a straight unmoving line. The doctors rushed in to give Sasuke CPR, but it was hopeless, Sasuke was gone, gone forever, Sasuke was gone forever and was never coming back. The doctors shook their heads sadly and pulled the covers over the lifeless, pale body. The doctors nodded at Iruka and left the room, letting the two in the room grieve. But Naruto stared, no emotion came out, he was simply staring at the lump in the covers, the lump he knew was his lover. As reality hit him, he slowly sank to his knees, his head buried at the edge of the bed. 'Sasuke's gone, Sasuke's gone.' was all that Naruto could hear. It hurt, it hurt to know that he never told Sasuke that he shared the same feeling, it hurt that know that he forgot to wish Sasuke good luck with his A– rank mission that morning, everything hurt. Much to Iruka's surprise no tears came to Naruto's eyes, all there was, was a blank face, there was nothing.

"He's dead Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei he's dead. Sasuke's dead." Naruto croaked out of his dry throat.

-  
"Boo, Kid."

"Kyuubi? I don't need to kill anyone right now so just get lost." Naruto turned his back onto his monster.

"Well, you want 'him' back alive?" Kyuubi purred.

"Yes, he's my lover dammit! Why wouldn't I want him alive?"

"Well what would you pay?" Kyuubi's voice now slurred as if he had a gallon of wine.

"Anything, Everything. I'll pay everything." Naruto turned around, to face the Kyuubi.

"I'll bring him back to life, but you'll die. Kid will you?"

Naruto's head snapped upwards to look up at the gigantic monster. "Say what?"

"I'll bring him back to life if you are willing to sacrifice your life, release the seal then kiss him. He'll live, you'll die." Kyuubi swished his nine tails. "So whaddya say to that."

"Damn monster, why would I trust you? You'll most likely make a run for it." Naruto spat in disgust.

"Well, of course you could just leave him there to die, you could just let him stay there and rot. You being a selfish boy go on with daily life, getting a new lover. Marrying a women or man…"

"Kyuubi, shut that damn mouth of yours. He is my lover, give me a while in the real world. I'll tell you in an hour okay?" Naruto turned to walk out of the corridors.

"Fine kid. 1 hour, a yes or no. Dunnos are not accepted." Kyuubi growled as the real world enveloped Naruto again.

Naruto kneeled at the end of the bed, he didn't say anything. 'Trust him, Trust him not.' It was like a sentence that he held onto to stop himself from spilling everything out to a dead Sasuke. 'Sasuke, what would you chose?' Naruto muttered to himself as the minutes ticked by. 'Yes or no Sasuke? Tell me dammit!' No response, as his mind kept working, Naruto suddenly felt swarmed by weariness and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Wakey Wakey Kid."

"Uh, Shit. Kyuubi?" Naruto woke from his worried slumber.

"So, is it a yes or a no?"

"Ugh. Yes, I'll take it. But under one condition, how will you prove to me that you are lying again?" Naruto growled his voice changed and began to sound like the Kyuubi's.

"Well I'll give you an extra 10 minutes, if I don't stay with that man of yours, you can take me back, if not you can wish that 'man' goodbye before dying."

"And if you don't give me an extra 10 minutes?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Well you do have a lot of questions kid, should I show you what I can see?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

"Show me!" Naruto demanded.  
The Kyuubi gave an exasperated sigh as he picked Naruto up onto his paws. Despite Naruto's protests Kyuubi swallowed Naruto whole and it was then that Naruto could see the world in the Kyuubi's eyes. The Kyuubi could see the remaining time of each person's remaining lifespan; he could see everyone's emotions and if he stuck out his tongue Naruto could actually taste the emotions someone was feeling. Everything looked much clearer, as if he had put on a pair of super glasses. It seemed much too long before Kyuubi pulled Naruto out of himself.

"There I can see how long everyone has to live; if I don't end your life, you will live forever. Naruto, you can't die when I'm in you."

"Kyuubi, is that not a curse? To watch all of your loved ones die before you? Does it not hurt?" Naruto was shocked at this fact, Kyuubi never told him.

"Well, it is actually possible to separate me into 9 bits, 9 different people to live forever with you." Kyuubi answered. "There were 10 bits of me, but I gave one bit away."

"So can I keep a bit of you? And give 8 bits to Sasuke?" Naruto was absolutely confused.

"No, you can't. Either give all 9 bits of me or keep all 9 bits of me." Kyuubi retorted. "Give or keep, simple question."

"If I do give all nine bits to Sasuke, he will live right?" Naruto was baffled again.

"Yes, the boy will live. But kid you'll die… Along with you, all your wishes. Everything will die with you, even your love for 'him' will die."

"But he will be alive." Naruto countered. "Sasuke will still be alive."

Kyuubi growled with impatience, "Kid, its simple. Yes or no."

"I..I.. I'm not sure. It's just that well I don't exactly want to die, I don't want Sasuke to live forever and watch everyone die either."

"Kid, that Uchiha brat can break me into 'bits'. Someone he loves will live forever with him." Kyuubi spat at Naruto's fickle mind.

He paced up and down the space outside Kyuubi's confinement area. Internally his thoughts were in a jumble; if he lived, Sasuke will die. If Sasuke lived, Sasuke would live forever and he; Naruto; would die.

"If Sasuke can break you up into 'bits'; then why can't I?" Naruto asked, his mind still trying to juggle all of the new information that had just been given to him.

Kyuubi sighed, "You can only break me up if I'm new in your body, I've been here for 16- 17 years now. It's too late."

"Well then can I tell Sasuke to break you up and give a bit of you to me?" Internally Naruto wondered how selfish this sounded.

"He could I guess."

"Well, I dunno. Sasuke might not even like me… He might have just been playing..." Naruto thought aloud.

"KID! My ears hurt! Your mind is in such a jumble that even I can taste it! It's sour. It's foul! Just make up your mind already!"

"Silence you monster! I need my space, I need to think."

Kyuubi hissed at Naruto's insult. "I'll give you ten minutes, tell me your answer. Just remember brat, that if it wasn't for me, you won't even be alive."

Naruto began the tedious pacing again, his thoughts in mess. 'Give everything up for him, you love him right?' /True/ 'He'll be cursed if you do give the Kyuubi to him! He'll most likely be so depressed that even Itachi won't compare!' /Well I guess…/ 'Give it to him; he needs this for his revenge.' /Well we all know that…/ 'He'll watch everyone he loves die, Naruto!' /It will hurt won't it?/ 'Keep him safe, away from the underworld he is bound for.'/I Love Him./ 'Leave him; you'll meet him somewhere in the future.' /Is there even another world?/ 'Remember that you won't die, he will live forever and be able to learn everything that he wanted.' /He did want to learn all the Justus there are. / 'Hide him from your world; you don't want him to feel like this, to be like this. Be bullied and looked down upon because of the monster.' /I know…/

"Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice shook slightly.

"Hm?"

"I'll give you to him; just promise me you won't run; instead keep him safe with you."

"Well, well. Looks like that is your final decision." Kyuubi's voice shook the whole place they were in. "Release the seal, kiss him. Die."

"Are you sure?" Naruto's hand was touching the seal, the force behind it was strong. It sent his mind going into circles. "Now?"

"Well, we don't have all day do we?"

Naruto pulled the seal open, the evil force coming out of it choked him. 'Kiss.' Naruto found himself in the real world again, he leant forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's; praying that the Kyuubi wasn't lying to him. He choked and gasped as he tasted bile in his mouth, along with it came the evil force. The world stopped.

"Brat, did you actually think that I would be willing to swap bodies for you?" Kyuubi laughed, his voice vibrating the whole hospital building; alerting the members of staff. "Sorry Brat." Without another word, the monster changed form into a cat and slipped out of the window, back into freedom.

Naruto paused for a moment, letting the truth sink in. "Sasuke, I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Naruto choked on the bile threatening to pour out from his throat. "I trusted a beast. I'm such a fool." He coughed up a large amount of blood. Then he reached in his pocket and took out a gold ring and slipped it on Sasuke's hand. "I wanted to marry you, but I never had to courage to ask. Marry me teme, be my husband…" His words trailed off into a whisper. The world turned dark, all that he could see was Sasuke lying there, but gone, Sasuke was gone…

***

A/N: Kinda really cliché, I wrote this ages ago, when I had just started writing fanfics [1 year ago] so it's not really good. *grin* Review please?


End file.
